


Trois hommes et un couffin

by Thanaerigan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanaerigan/pseuds/Thanaerigan
Summary: XXI ème siècle. Royaume de France, un attentat contre le Dauphin. L'élite de la police, les Mousquetaires, est réquisitionnée pour protéger l'enfant. D'Artagnan enquêtera à Paris avec les cadets. Les autres iront avec le nourrisson, en province. C'est sans compter la volonté d'Anne de protéger son fils. Un problème de plus pour Athos qui doit déjà gérer la colère d'Aramis.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay, d'Artagnan/Constance Bonacieux
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

La lune éclairait paisiblement le parc du palais royal, parfois dissimulée par quelques nuages printaniers. On distinguait les cris des rapaces nocturnes, le bruissement des feuilles, agitées par le vent léger qui apportait des embruns iodés. La demeure royale était plongée dans ce silence, si éloigné de l’agitation de la capitale toute proche.

Un cri strident et terrifié, retentit, brusquement, dans la nuit. Les lumières du vieux château s’allumèrent peu à peu. Le bruit d’une cavalcade résonna dans le jardin, rapidement suivi par des cris et des aboiements. Mais les intrus, montèrent rapidement sur des motos et disparurent dans la nuit ; laissant la demeure royale dans un tel état d’agitation ; qu’il serait difficile à canaliser.

En effet, moins d’une heure plus tard, une âme charitable avait informé les différents organes de presse du pays, que le Dauphin de France avait été attaqué, au sein même du palais royal. La nouvelle tournait en boucle sur les chaînes d’informations et autres réseaux sociaux.

Le Royaume de France essuyait une nouvelle tempête.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

La rumeur avait atteint la capitale avec une rapidité déconcertante mais guère anormale dans ce cas. Tout attentat contre la famille royale était source de colère et de terreur mais aussi de sympathie pour les Parisiens. Mais que cet attentat ait été fomenté contre le prince héritier avait consterné la population qui avait manifesté son soutien au couple royal et réclamé la tête des criminels.

Tréville avait été convoqué au milieu de la nuit, à Saint-Germain-en-Laye, où séjournait la famille royale. La nouvelle l’avait estomaqué et rendu fou de rage contre Rochefort qui avait imposé ses hommes pour la sécurité du roi.

Les Mousquetaires étaient voués à la protection du roi, la garde rouge à celle du premier ministre. Mais Rochefort avait habilement manœuvre pour saper l’autorité de Tréville et imposer ses hommes avec les conséquences que l’on connaissait.

Depuis son retour, alors que l’effervescence matinale régnait dans la caserne, il avait convoqué ses meilleurs éléments sur ordre du souverain. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, il avait vu entrer ces meilleurs hommes : Athos, Porthos Aramis et D’Artagnan. L’arrivée de ce dernier lui avait fait froncer les sourcils.

Le jeune homme n’était pas censé travailler. Il avait été blessé lors de leur dernière mission et avait été sommé par leur médecin de rester alité jusqu’à ce qu’il soit entièrement guéri. Ce que le capitaine avait approuvé, d’autant plus que Constance entrait dans son dernier mois de grossesse et n’avait guère besoin de se soucier des missions auxquelles son mari pourrait participer.

Alors, en dépit de ses protestations, le cadet avait été renvoyé manu militari chez lui, puis le capitaine s’était tourné vers ses hommes et, après un long moment de silence, il résuma la situation : – Nous avons eu un incident cette nuit. Des hommes armés se sont introduit dans le palais et de tenter de pénétrer dans les appartements du prince héritier…

Le bruit d’une chaise tombant au sol et celui de la porte du bureau s’ouvrant avec fracas se confondirent. Le second attira l’attention de Tréville plus que le premier provoqué par Aramis qui s’était levé subitement.

Ce dernier, réputé pour son sang-froid de tireur d’élite, écumait de rage.Athos posa sa main sur le bras de son cadet et tenta de le calmer par la force du regard. Voyant qu’il n’obtiendrait aucun résultat de cette manière, il se leva à son tour et écoutant le nouveau venu qui réclamait la présence immédiate de son général, y vit une opportunité d’apaiser son ami. Il demanda à Porthos de réquisitionner un véhicule, afin de se rendre le plus rapidement possible au palais, tandis qu’il commençait avec Aramis à mettre au point un plan visant à assurer non seulement la sécurité de l’enfant mais aussi à trouver le commanditaire de cette agression.

A peine le métis avait-il quitté la pièce que le plus vieux des militaires se tourna vers l’homme qu’il tenait toujours par le poignet en lui murmurant :

– Contrôle-toi. Sois un soldat tant que nous sommes ici.

Sa phrase tout juste terminée, Tréville se tournait vers eux et demanda :

– Avez-vous une idée pour gérer la situation ?

– Enquêter pour trouver le criminel et protéger le prince le temps qu’il faudra., énonça abruptement le plus jeune des deux militaires, tremblant de colère et d’effroi.

– Aramis a raison. Nous devons savoir qui est à l’origine de cet acte infame, tout en mettant l’enfant en sécurité. Il faudrait l’éloigner de Paris.

-Il nous faudrait mobiliser des hommes pour une telle opération., soupira le capitaine des mousquetaires qui voyait déjà les contingences matérielles énormes qu’allaient lui coûter cette opération.

– Je peux me charger de la garde du prince., déclara, sèchement, le tireur. Un seul homme dévoué à cette tâche devrait suffire.

–Il te faudrait prendre du repos de temps en temps. Tu ne pourras pas rester éveillé jour et nuit pendant des jours et des jours., coupa Olivier.

– Pour la sécurité de mon f…futur roi, je le ferais.

– Ne sois pas borné et écoute ma proposition. Nous pouvons, avec l’aide de sa gouvernante assurer sa sécurité, loin de la capitale. Pourquoi pas sur une autre île. Une équipe, supervisée par Charles, enquêtera ici. Soyons clairs ! Le gamin ne restera pas un mois sans rien faire. Il deviendra fou avant. Et surtout il rendra folle Constance. Voyez avec Bignerol, Fantard et Lemestre, ils sont sérieux, discrets et efficaces. Nous nous chargeons de la surveillance de notre prince. Avec l’aval de notre Roi bien sûr.

Le Capitaine garda le silence un instant, pendant lequel Porthos entra de nouveau dans le bureau disant que la voiture les attendait, eux et leurs bagages. Ces hommes l’impressionnaient. Sans se concerter, sans le consulter, ils avaient préparé leur plan et le mettaient une fois de plus devant le fait accompli.

Il regarda ses officiers, avec fierté : Porthos, ce fils bâtard d’un gentilhomme béarnais et d’une mauresse, grand, bâti comme une armoire, le visage couvert de cicatrices. Lorsqu’il l’avait connu c’était un gamin perdu, vivotant dans les quartier malfamés de la capitale française, où sa mère avait trouvé la mort après l’abandon de son père.

Olivier, fils d’une famille de la noblesse du Berry et d’amis proches de Armand de Treville, s’était marié à tout juste vingt-et-un-ans. Il avait perdu son frère, assassiné par son ex-épouse, qui s’était révélée être une tueuse, une voleuse, une espionne à la solde de Richelieu. C’est un Olivier, ivre mort qu’il avait ramassé un soir dans le caniveau, Il avait pris soin du gamin et finalement quinze ans plus tard, il était son meilleur agent, avec ses boucles châtains et ses yeux bleus brillants d’intelligence, il espérait secrètement qu’Olivier lui succède un jour.

Et enfin Aramis . Un père tireur d’élite et polyglotte, mort au combat alors qu’il n’était qu’un enfant, lui avait légué sa taille et son charme ; tandis que sa mère, une Espagnole dont la famille s’était installée en France à la fin du siècle précédent, lui avait offert ses yeux bruns et chaud, son sourire engageant et ses boucles brunes. Depuis dix ans, ces trois hommes travaillaient pour lui.

C’était les meilleurs et encore une fois, ils le prouvaient. Il poussa un soupir las.

– Allons exposer votre plan au roi et obtenir, je l’espère, son aval.

– Si je puis me permettre Capitaine, déclara Olivier, je suggère que nous prenions nos effets personnels. Si notre plan est validé par le souverain, je préfèrerais éviter des allers-retours qui nous feraient perdre un temps précieux et qui mettrait en danger l’enfant.

Il voulait surtout, bénéficier d’un répit pour calmer Aramis qui était sur le point de faire une folie, comme par exemple partir pour le palais royal et enlever le petit afin de le mettre en sécurité.

Après que leur supérieur eut approuvé l’initiative, le plus vieux suivit son ami jusqu’à sa chambre, pour le calmer.

Le brun lui ne se souciait pas de la présence de son aîné. Il entra chez lui laissant la porte se fracasser contre le mur. Olivier poussa un soupir, et ferma la porte alors que son ami fourrait pêle-mêle ses vêtements dans un sac.

– Calme-toi., déclara-t-il fermement, en s’adossant contre le chambranle.

– Ne me demande pas de me calmer Tu ne sais pas ce que j’éprouve. Il est mon fils, mon enfant, ma chair. Et l’incompétence des hommes de Rochefort a failli lui couter la vie. Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir. J’ai trahi ma foi. J’ai trahi mon roi. Et chaque jour j’en paie le prix, en sachant que j’ai là un fils que je ne peux prendre dans mes bras. Que je ne peux élever. Que je ne peux embrasser. Que je ne peux cajoler lorsqu’il pleure. Que je ne peux même pas protéger, car on finirait par s’interroger sur ma présence constante auprès de lui. La seule façon que j’ai de l’approcher est de séduire une pauvre fille adorable qui m’aime plus que tout et à qui je mens afin de profiter une fois par semaine d’une heure avec mon fils. Voilà ma croix. Mais ne me demande pas de me calmer. Ne me demande pas de ne pas être hors de moi. Ne me demande pas d’avoir peur alors que l’on a attenté à la vie de mon enfant.

– Je ne te demande pas rien de tout ça, Henri d’Herblay, comte d’Aramitz, mousquetaire du roi. Je ne peux comprendre ta réaction, je ne peux qu’imaginer la mienne en pareilles circonstances. Je te demande juste de penser en soldat et non en père. Ecoute-moi, insista-t-il en voyant le père ouvrir la bouche, je te demande de penser en soldat pour pouvoir agir en père. Nous allons protéger le prince héritier. TU pourras le protéger et je t’y aiderai, mais tu dois garder ton sang-froid, pour le bien de notre mission. Aramis doit garder la tête froide pour que Henri puisse protéger son enfant. J’imagine à peine à quel point cela doit être terrible pour toi. Mais si tu n’agis pas en mousquetaire, ce n’est pas seulement la vie de Louis que nous risquerons. C’est celles de notre Reine, la tienne et la mienne. La décapitation pour haute-trahison. Je me suis tu par amitié et par loyauté, mais je ne veux pas risquer ma vie, ni les vôtres. Alors reprends-toi.

Il s’approcha et lui posa une main apaisante sur l’épaule tandis que Aramis fermait les yeux pour reprendre son emprise sur lui-même.

– Tu es sûr de ton plan ? murmura-t-il.

– Il est le seul qui soit fiable pour le moment. Et j’ai confiance en nos camarades. Ils trouveront le coupable. J’ai confiance en D’Artagnan et en son incapacité à rester en place.

– Ce gamin me fait peur parfois.

– Il a la fougue de la jeunesse. Il se calmera avec le temps. Allez partons. Je dois encore récupérer mes effets. Et s’il te plait, quand nous serons là-bas tâche de te contrôler. Si non, nous sommes tous perdus.

Le brun approuva d’un hochement de la tête. Ils quittèrent la demeure du plus jeune pour se rendre à celle du plus âgé à quelques pas de là. Alors que ce dernier passait la porte, son acolyte l’interpella :

– Athos ? Merci.

Un simple mouvement de la tête lui répondit.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient réunis dans le bureau du roi.

A suivre 


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau du roi, avec leur supérieur pour discuter de leur plan.   
Le souverain français approuvait les dires de ses hommes. Bien que versatile, il ne voulait pas que son miracle personnel disparaisse. Il avait tellement attendu ce fils ; qui à l’heure actuelle dormait paisiblement dans son berceau, inconscient des dangers qui planaient sur lui, qu’il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il approuva le plan qui lui était proposé et offrit, en retour, de fournir aux soldats, un domaine où ils pourraient trouver refuge le temps que les commanditaires soient mis hors d’état de nuire, avant d’envoyer quérir la gouvernante de son fils.  
Mais à peine un valet avait-il été envoyé faire la commission que la double porte du bureau royal s’ouvrit sur Anne d’Autriche, qui tenait serrer contre elle, le nourrisson. On pouvait très clairement lire la peur, la colère et la détermination dans le regard bleu de la souveraine. Elle se tenait droite, le petit contre son torse, dans une simple robe dépourvue de pierreries et autres falbalas, sans bijoux, hormis son alliance. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en une simple queue de cheval et ses yeux pervenche vierges de tout fard. Rien ne rappeler sa qualité de reine de France.   
– Madame, déclara le roi en se levant, vous arrivez à point nommé. Ces messieurs nous exposaient leur plan pour protéger le prince. Pendant que certains resteront ici à enquêter, d’autres mettront notre fils en sécurité et dans le plus grand secret, aidés de la nourrice et de la gouvernante de   
– Je pars aussi., coupa Anne.  
– Pardon ?!, demanda le souverain interloqué  
– Je pars avec Louis. Il est hors de question que je quitte mon enfant, une seule seconde à partir de maintenant. Si mon fils doit être caché dans quelques provinces reculées du royaume, il est hors de question que je reste ici.   
– Madame vous ne pouvez quitter la capitale. Votre devoir vous impose de rester ici, à mes côtés., lança Louis XIII, avec colère.   
– Mon devoir de reine et mon devoir de mère m’impose de m’occuper de mon enfant., contra la jeune femme.   
– Que dirait le peuple …   
– Que dirait le peuple si j’abandonnais cet enfant que nous avons eu tant de mal à concevoir ?, coupa la blonde en serrant plus fortement son fils contre elle.   
– Madame, sans être désobligeant, vous ne sauriez, vous occuper du prince.   
– Je le ferais comme n’importe quelle femme de France et de Navarre, comme n’importe quelle femme, j’apprendrais. Si je ne le puis maintenant, je jure que j’en serai capable lors de notre retour. Mais je ne laisserai aucunement mon fils partir loin de moi.   
– Et que dirons-nous à la cour, au peuple, aux ministres, à Monsieur de Rochefort, à sa Majesté le roi d’Espagne, votre frère?   
– Vous n’avez qu’à leur dire que j’ai fait une retraite. Que j’ai quitté la capitale pour être avec mon fils. Ce que vous voulez mais je ne cèderai pas. Je resterai avec Louis et je veillerai sur lui tant que ce criminel sera en liberté. Quant à Felipe et Elisabeth, ils comprendront., affirma-t-elle avec certitude.   
Les époux se défièrent du regard. Louis XIII avait usé de la menace qui faisait courber l’échine à Anne depuis le début de leur mariage : la famille de la jeune femme.  
La reine de France s’était toujours tenue à l’écart des affaires de l’état pour ne pas lui faire revivre la situation délicate qu’il avait connu avec sa mère : il était le dirigeant de son royaume, elle n’était que son épouse, certes elle apportait son soutien à de nombreuses associations, mais elle n’intervenait jamais dans les affaires de l’état, sauf lorsque le protocole l’exigeait.   
Pourtant pour la première fois en près de vingt ans de mariage, elle s’opposait à son époux et à son roi.   
Bien qu’étonnés par l’intervention de leur souveraine, les quatre militaires ne pouvaient cacher leur admiration face à cette femme qui, pour une fois, exprimait sa volonté et son opinion. Toutefois, tous appréciaient différemment son intervention, en particulier Olivier et Henri.   
Le premier priait toute les divinités connues et inconnues de lui épargner ça. La Reine ne pouvait lui imposer cela. Lui qui avait déjà eu du mal à convaincre Henri d’agir en soldat et non père, voyait son ami prêt à intervenir pour emmener leur prince et leur reine loin du roi.   
Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la reine elle-même s’y mettait. La venue d’Anne d’Autriche, dans cet exil volontaire, le mettait dans une situation encore plus délicate.   
Il se souvenait parfaitement la dernière fois où Henri et la reine s’étaient retrouvés isolés, loin de la cour.   
C’était dix-mois plus tôt. La reine avait dû se rendre en Suisse, pour y suivre un nouveau traitement. En dépit des divers traitements médicaux, les médecins n’arrivaient pas à expliquer l’infécondité du couple. Malgré tout ça, Anne s’était vu sommée de suivre depuis deux ans un nouveau traitement contre la stérilité, que Louis lui imputait. Elle logeait avec une secrétaire particulière, et les quatre meilleurs soldats de la garde royale, dans un petit manoir de la campagne genevoise. C’est là qu’ils avaient été attaqués par des opposants républicains au pouvoir royal. Porthos avait abattu l’un des agresseurs, lui et D’Artagnan avaient mis hors d’état de nuire les deux autre, pendant que Aramis mettait en sécurité leur souveraine et sa secrétaire.   
La police suisse était intervenue très rapidement et la mort d’un citoyen français, tué par un autre français, sur le sol suisse, pour protéger la reine de France n’avait eu aucune conséquence. Si ce n’est que chacun des garde-du-corps de la souveraine, s’étaient vu attribuer une tâche particulière.   
En dépit des patrouilles policières organisées par les autorités suissesses, ils avaient monté leur propre tour de garde et Aramis s’était vu assigné la protection de leur souveraine.   
C’est au cours de cette nuit que le Dauphin avait était conçu.   
Athos se souvenait de sa stupeur lorsque, qu’au petit matin, il avait ouvert, la porte de la chambre où Aramis surveillait la reine. Il s’attendait à trouver son ami dans l’antichambre, qui s’était avérée être vide. Il s’était avancé jusqu’à la chambre à coucher, et après avoir ouvert la porte, il avait découvert sa souveraine, endormie entre les bras de son second. Si le drap cachait le bas de leur corps, il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour comprendre comment s’était terminée leur nuit.   
Lorsque le porte-parole de la cour avait annoncé la grossesse de la reine quelques semaines plus tard, lui qui regardait tranquillement la télévision dans sa chambre à la caserne, avait recraché la gorgée de café qu’il venait d’avaler.   
Aramis n’avait pas seulement couché avec la reine, il l’avait mise enceinte. Athos l’aurait parié … et il eut raison.   
Et voilà que dix-mois plus tard, la situation risquait de se reproduire. Le regard d’Anne était déterminé. Il observa discrètement son collègue. Aramis avait les yeux fixés sur le sol, les mains crispées sur son ceinturon. Et l’aîné des mousquetaire compris qu’il essayait de se contrôler.   
De son côté, Aramis était revenu de la surprise qu’il avait éprouvé lorsqu’Anne avait pénétré dans le bureau de son royal époux, en portant Louis. Il avait vu sa peur et sa détermination à défendre à son point de vue, pour imposer à son mari, son départ.   
Il se perdit dans la contemplation de cette femme qu’il avait aimé une nuit, à qui il avait fait un fils et qu’il avait évité au maximum depuis la découverte de sa grossesse. Elle était magnifique prête à se battre pour Louis. Plus il la voyait, plus il éprouvait de la tendresse pour Anne.   
Mais la situation finissait par l’agacer. Il avait promis à Athos de se contrôler, mais voir le roi tergiversait pour qu’elle les accompagne, avait le don de l’exaspérer. Il glissa ses doigts dans la ceinture de son jean, pour éviter d’emmener femme et enfant, loin de cet huluberlu infantile et versatile.   
La voix du roi le reconcentra.   
– Messieurs pouvez-vous en plus de celle de notre héritier, assurer la sécurité de la reine ?  
– Cela pourrait avoir un avantage., déclara Tréville, pensif. Une famille qui voyage serait plus discrète que trois hommes et un couffin., expliqua-t-il, enfin.  
Pour le coup, Athos eut envie d’étriper son supérieur. Une famille. Oui dans les faits cela serait plus discret, mais non, il ne voulait pas qu’Aramis et leur reine voyagent comme une famille. Il devait trouver une parade.   
– Si je puis me permettre, Capitaine?, intervint-il. Majesté, ce ne sera pas un voyage d’agrément. Nous devons voyager rapidement pour mettre notre prince en sécurité. Nous ne pourrons emmener ni domestique ni les éléments de confort auxquels sa Majesté est habituée.  
– Je vous remercie Monsieur le Comte mais je saurai faire face à la situation., répondit fermement la souveraine.   
La réponse claire remis gentiment Olivier de La Fère à sa place. Cela aurait fait rire Aramis s’il n’avait pas senti ses tripes de vriller à l’idée qu’Anne ne les suive dans cet exil. Ils voyageraient comme une famille. Ils voyageraient en famille. Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur ses devoirs.   
– Une petite maison dans un village du pays., proposait Tréville. Sur Belle-ïle, sans doute. Une famille qui vient pour des raisons professionnelles.   
– Un historien, anicien militaire, sur la trace de ses ancêtres., proposa Oliver. Nous embaucherons une cuisinière sur place, mais nous ferons accompagner par la gouvernante de notre prince. Mais pour les prochaines semaines, Madame, vous deviendrez mon épouse.  
A ces mots, Aramis lui jeta un regard noir qu’il ignora superbement. Les états d’âme de son ami ne lui importaient peu. L’important était que Louis XIII approuve leur plan.   
Ce n’est qu’avec réticence que celui-ci approuva. On prit les dernières dispositions pour faire disparaître la reine et le prince. Anne regagna ses appartements et convoqua sa première dame d’atour, le personnel de son fils et demanda à son chambellan de faire appeler sa meilleure amie.   
Une heure plus tard, les journalistes qui s’étaient amassés dans la grand cour du palais royal de Saint-Germain-en-Laye purent voir une voiture, enter dans la cour et contourner la demeure royale, avant de revenir sur le parvis, quelques minutes plus tard. On y chargea différents bagages, avant que la reine elle-même n’apparaisse, les yeux dissimulés derrière des lunettes de soleil, un foulard sur les cheveux laissant dépassés des mèches blondes qui semblaient à peine coiffées. En portant un mouchoir à ses lèvres, elle monta dans le véhicule, sans saluer la foule, suivie par la nourrice du prince qui portait ce dernier enveloppé dans une immense couverture. Sans plus de cérémonie, escortée par six motards, la berline allemande quitta le parvis de la demeure royale. Les journalistes se précipitèrent à la suite de la voiture, mais les grilles du palais se fermèrent devant eux, laissant file le véhicule qui emportait la reine et son fils.   
Tandis que tous pestaient, que des ordres étaient hurlés dans des téléphones, que des doigts pianotaient sur des smartphones, le porte-parole de la maison royale se présenta sur l’escalier de réception. Dans un communiqué très court, il annonça qu’en raison de l’attentat contre le prince héritier, sa Majesté la reine Anne et son Altesse royal, le Dauphin avaient quitté le palais royal pour gagner une retraite sous la protection de la garde royale.   
Sans plus rien à se mettre sous la dent, les journalistes finirent par quitter le palais, sans prêter attention au véhicule qui stationnait sur le côté du palais royal.   
Car après deux heures d’entretien, les trois mousquetaires se retrouvèrent devant une entrée discrète, à l’arrière du palais, auprès d’un monospace. Porthos se mit au volant, pendant les légers bagages étaient chargés par Athos et Aramis. Ce dernier voulut prendre la parole, mais son collègue lui coupa la parole.   
– Ne commence même pas cette phrase, si tu ne veux pas que je t’allonge d’un coup de poing à la première occasion. Tu sais pourquoi j’ai pris cette décision et qu’elle était la meilleure. Et que j’en tirerais aucun avantage, moi., conclut-il, avant de tourner son attention vers les personnes qui sortaient du palais.  
A la suite de Margue rite de Grévy, gouvernante royale, venait la reine Anne, portant son fils dans une écharpe de portage, vêtue d’un pantalon en jean bleu ciel, un chemisier crème et les cheveux bruns coupés juste au-dessus des épaules.   
Cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux, autant que le jean, choquèrent les deux hommes. De tout temps, la reine de France avait porté les cheveux longs. Sans être une obligation, cela semblait être une tradition tacite, même à l’époque où les femmes avaient pris soin de montrer leur indépendance en se coupant les cheveux ou en portant des pantalons. L’association des deux offusquerait nombre de bien-pensants de la cour.   
Au bras de la reine, la responsable de ce manquement à l’étiquette : Constance d’Artagnan. Décoiffée, vêtue à la va-vite, la femme de leur collègue et amie semblait avoir quitté précipitamment son domicile pour obéir à l’ordre de sa souveraine. Les deux femmes parlaient à voix basse. Elles s’arrêtèrent devant la portière arrière du véhicule.   
– Prends soin de vous., murmura Anne, en serrant doucement Constance, dans ses bras.   
– Faites de même., répondit la brune   
– Que t’ai-je dit, il y a deux minutes ?, réprimanda la jeune femme blonde.   
– Fais de même Anne. Et si possible donne-moi un signe de vie.   
Les deux femmes se firent la bise, puis Anne se tourna vers Aramis qui s’était porté à sa hauteur. Le jeune homme lui tendit la main pour l’aider à monter dans le véhicule ; avant d’y prendre place lui-même, coupant l’herbe sous le pied à Athos.   
Ce dernier ferma la portière avec humeur. Il fit le tour du véhicule pour s’installer aux côtés de Porthos. A l’instant où il ouvrit la porte de l’automobile, il croisa le regard goguenard de Constance, derrière qui se tenait Charles. La jeune femme brune lui lança le sourire le plus innocent du monde, mais il connaissait Constance : la notion d’innocence était quelque chose qui lui était inconnu ou presque. Elle savait quelque chose qu’il ignorait et se moquait ouvertement de lui.   
Il s’assit sur le siège passager et ferma les yeux, tandis que Porthos démarrait. Il présentait qu’il allait détester cette mission. Neuf heures plus tard, les fuyards débarquaient sur Belle-Île.


End file.
